1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to buckle technology, and more particularly, to a belt buckle, which comprises a buckle base having a plurality of raised portions at a base panel thereof for engagement with the bottom wall of the belt, a clamping plate pivotally connected to the buckle base and having a series of teeth for engagement with the top wall of the belt, a frame member pivotally connected to the buckle base, and a prong member pivotally coupled to the frame member.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional belt buckle generally has a clamping plate pivotally connected to a buckle base thereof and adapted for securing a belt to the buckle base. After insertion of one end of the belt in between the clamping plate and the buckle base, the clamping plate is biased toward the buckle base to force a series of teeth thereof into engagement with the top wall of the belt against the buckle base. However, because the clamping plate simply engages the top wall of the belt, the belt can easily be forced by an external force to displace relative to the buckle base or to disconnect from the buckle base. Further, if the belt is too thick or too thin, a different belt buckle may have to be used. Further, conventional belt buckles cannot fit different belts of different materials perfectly.